


An afternoon in life

by skam2607



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boy Squad, Evak - Freeform, Even being Extra, Even finds out about Evak, Kind of meta? i dont know, Lazy Afternoon, M/M, One Shot, Weed, attempt at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skam2607/pseuds/skam2607
Summary: Isak was chilling with his boyfriend and best friends and getting high when all of sudden Even is complaining that Isak didn't tell him about the greatest thing ever which is "Evak", there ship name. Isak tries to make his way out of the mess while simultaneously trying to stop Even from being his extra-self. Meanwhile fucking Magnus who started this whole thing is obliviously happy and Jonas and Mahdi are silently enjoying his struggle to stand his ground against his ridiculously adorable boyfriend who is set on making "Evak" famous and have people write fan-fictions about it.





	An afternoon in life

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me a while ago and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I had to write it and get it out of my system. It was supposed to shorter than this but I Isak started rambling and here we are at 5000 words. Anyway, i hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> For a few people who may be waiting for my other WIP to continue, I am sorry for the wait. I do want to finish that but I am a clinically depressed person who is recovering from a severe episode, so it may take me a while to continue it.  
> Nothing else to say. Just enjoy it.  
> P.S. There may be grammatical or spelling errors.

There are a lot of things that Isak loves about his life. Although, like everyone else in the universe he too has had his fair share of struggles and despair but he fought and survived. Now he is content, at least till he graduates and goes to university. There is still a lot to figure out in that department but he is not freaking out and which is why he is currently sitting in the small balcony of his apartment with his best friend and smoking weed. Okay, that may be the reason that he feels content in _this_ moment but he has other reasons to believe that he is content in life generally.

 

Don’t worry. He is a science student and he knows theories need observations and data to prove them right and he can give you his observations and conclusion based on them.

 

  1. He is doing well at school and getting all 6's. He kind of wants to forget last year's 5 in biology and he may be working extra hard this year because Sana can be cruel when it comes to prove who is better at the subject. Not everyone agrees with his methods and approach to study though because there is Even who sometimes worries that Isak might be getting obsessed. See, Even doesn't understand it because he really doesn't see the difference between a 5 and a 6 (which is kind of adorable) and that's why Isak gets the same reaction from whether it’s a 5 or a 6.



 

It’s annoying. Even is adorable and the best boyfriend ever but he is kind of lame when it comes to motivation because he will call Isak a genius in both situations which is kind of good for his morale and ego, Isak won't hesitate to accept but still... Even doesn't even understand when Isak tries to tell him how much a 5 and a 6 differ. Then Even will get all fond and will call Isak cute and kiss him and then the whole thing will be forgotten.

 

Okay, it may not be that annoying and it is also true that sometimes Isak goes through the whole ordeal just to get this reaction out of Even. He is not a sap. Nope. Even is just super loving and hard to resist. Don't judge him for this.

 

  1. His personal life is rocking right now. He may not be super close to his parents but he is not that distant either. Its comfortable distance which doesn't make him feel guilty. And he is happy with this development. He may want more in future but right now he is not ready for that.



 

His social circle is good and has become even larger since last summer after Even reconciled with his Bakka friends. They are all now past the awkward phase following the aftermath of that stupid fight. Even says that he will like to get as much close to his friends as he used to but he also thinks that a lot has changed and things may not go back entirety how they used to be. But the change is not bad at all and he is happy the way things are progressing. Isak is happy that Even is happy.

 

  1. Jonas and Eva are together again and he is so much happy for them. Despite Eva's reassurances he still felt guilty. But now that they are a couple again, he is relieved. It’s like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.



 

  1. He and Jonas are also in a great place. Magnus is still annoying at times but Isak is now more accustomed to his "Magnus-ness". Mahdi is still cool and chill as fuck.



 

  1. Even is Even. He is hot and sweet and amazing and he does silly things sometimes (which Even emphasizes are “romantic” but Isak is adamant that they are silly so they decided to do the more mature thing and compromise and the compromise is that they are both silly and romantic with both of them saying how things lean heavily towards their own definition; it’s an ongoing thing and you don’t really need to get into this but it’s okay, they are managing and Isak is sure that most of the time they are just being difficult to get on the nerves of the other) but Isak still loves Even more than ever and he doesn't think it’s going to change anytime soon. The only thing he may need slight working on is saying it more.



 

 

He tries to show it through his actions like he will hold Even's hand outside or full on make out with him in crowded parties or let Even gush over him in front of others and Even understands his efforts but Isak still wants to be able to say what he feels most of the times like Even does almost effortless. He is sure that he will one day. The problem is just that he is not a very vocal person when it comes to feelings. In the past he always tried to hide what was going on with him in an effort to not reveal about him or the family situation and guess, it stayed with him. He wants to change it but shutting down or being sarcastic is still his default settings when it comes to emotions but he is getting there and he doesn't know why he is emphasising it more and more and it may come overly defensive but trust him, he is being genuine.

 

So after these careful observations, his conclusion is that he is content. ( Y’ll are allowed to draw your own conclusion, by the way. He won’t mind.)

 

 Jonas is saying something about the fashion industry and capitalism but Isak is too stoned to understand or pay attention. He is looking at the huge tree in the park across the road and it is so fucking green. There are some people there. Some are lying on blankets underneath the tree while some are sitting in groups in the shade and Isak wonders why he and Even have never thought about this. _A picnic._

 

 They should totally do this but he is not sure if he'll still want to this when he is not stoned because ‘sober Isak’ is kind of an indoor person who doesn't want to leave the comfort of his bed unless he absolutely has to in order to function well in the life or if Even whines enough.

 

 See, Even does this. He will get ideas like- lets go on a run or go on a romantic walk around the neighborhood and when Isak would ask why, Even will reply like- "the weather is so good, Isak" or sometimes "just because I want to".

 

Isak doesn't understand how a walk around the neighborhood can be romantic. He does not and will not ever want to go on a walk unless he has to choose between driving and walking, then he’ll chose walking every time. It’s all about surviving with the least possible efforts.

 

He’ll tell you though why Even’s idea is silly, though. There are _people there_ and most importantly- _people_ that they have see on a regular basis. Even will cheerfully say hello to them which encourages them to say hello back which leads to small talk and Isak is so very uncomfortable with that. Now they even say hello when Isak is alone and not on a walk and he tries to be polite and it is so fucking exhausting, okay. But does Even understand it? _No, he does_ _not_. Even will be like- "You have to be good with people, Isak if you want to be a doctor" but Isak is preety sure it’s not a requirement and he can be a great doctor without being a ‘people person’.

 

Even, his boyfriend is currently inside sprawled on the bed with Magnus on his side. Mahdi is playing FIFA. They all were taking turns a while back but now Even and Magnus are busy talking. About what, Isak has no idea. He is not that adamant about knowing it also because Even, "Mr. Sonja has an aluminium leg" and Magnus, "Mr. Who is the man and who is the women"- are not a good combination when they are both high and Isak wants to stay out of it, at least for a while.

 

Jonas offered him the joint which is almost finished. He took a long final drag and handed it over to Jonas to finish it. Isak is done for today anyway. Just when he was blowing the smoke out while simultaneously watching Jonas trying to make a smoke ring and failing miserably at that, he hears his boyfriend call his name.

 

It’s the typical voice of Even when he is being overly affectionate. Even's voice will vary in pitch and tone and he will drag Isak's name as far as possible like- Isaaaaak or Isaaaaaaaak but today is a very special day because Even is also using other words like "baby" and "man of my life" in the same manner.

 

Isak can also hear Magnus laughing and its not a good thing and they are also interfering in his internal monologue and as much as Isak loves Even, right now he also wants Even to stop calling his name and kiss him and.... hey! What an amazing idea.

 

He immediately sat up from where he was slumping in one of the chairs that he and Jonas had dragged out to sit while they smoked and ignored the head rush that immediately followed his action. Even was still saying his name over and over with some- "baby" or "come inside"- mixed in between.

 

Isak found his boyfriend sat up on the bed with his back to the wall. Even grinned wide at him and started making grabby hands towards him which made Isak take the remaining few steps even faster.

 

Just when Even opened his mouth to say something, Isak attacked his mouth...with his own mouth. Even made a choked sound but immediately pulled Isak further into his body. Through the movements of them getting in a more comfortable position, Isak heard a muffled cheering noise coming out from Magnus which Isak will talk to him about later that how he can't behave like a fanboy everytime they kiss. He also heard a "What the fuck" said by either Mahdi or Jonas but he left Jonas still sitting in the balcony so its definitely Mahdi. Mahdi is a 'no-nosense' guy and Isak admire it so much that...

 

"Stop thinking so much and just kiss me." Even said and before Isak could reply, Even immediately went back to kissing him. Isak can reply later when he is...uhhh... more... coherent. Right now he is just going to kiss his boyfriend so you all just have to wait.

 

(Wait.)

 

(Wait.)

 

Finally, they stop kissing and Isak leaned back to look at Even who is already looking at him with a fond expression and a warm smile.

 

"Shut up." Isak declared which made Even confused.

 

"But I didn't even say anything yet?" Even looked so fucking adorable right now that Isak just wants to do things to him but he has to control himself because his friends are right there and he is literally in the middle of a monologue. So it would be rude.

 

"You were literally screaming two minutes ago, Even." Isak deadpans which only encourages Even further to become even more adorable. How does he pull this off, Isak has no idea.

 

"But I got a superb kiss out of that so I can't say that I did something wrong." The shit eating grin that Even gave right now should be infuriating and Isak should roll his eyes right now but he is too stoned to do any of that. Plus, Even is so sexy right now so he is just busy ogling him shamelessly.

 

But it’s also a problem because it gives Even more ammunition on how to make Isak dazed enough to not be able to roll his eyes at Even’s cheesy lines. So, Isak did manage an eye roll, albeit a bit late and too weak to have the same power. He got off Even’s lap and sat beside Even in the same position as Even while effectively pushing Magnus away from Even as he settled in between them. Even immediately pulled him towards himself and wrapped his arm around his shoulders which was followed by a loud smooch on his cheek which had Isak feel so fucking giddy but he is not going to accept it. After being together for more than 9 months, he gets like this sometimes when Even is being overly affectionate and Isak doesn't understand this- he is not even sure if he wants to understand it. Some things are just felt as Even would like to say. Isak swears that he is not getting sappy and just tired and busy to not make sense of things that should be left as they are. (You are still thinking that he is getting sappy, aren’t you? **DON’T.** )

 

Even put his both arms around Isak and then he did the thing where he stares at Isak's face without diverting his gaze for a while. It’s amazing but there are people around them who will tease Isak about it relentlessly so Isak had to think quick before anyone noticed it.

 

"Why were you calling my name?" He asked Even. The only thing he could think of with Even staring at him like that.

 

"Hmmm?" Okay. So Even is also gone  right now which is why it takes a few more moment for him to realize that Isak had asked something.

 

And Isak rolled his eyes.

 

 

"What?" Even still hadn't recovered and now Mahdi who was watching this whole thing as a silent observer started laughing.

 

Isak ignored him because he knew if he acknowledged it, things will get embarrassing for him and him only. Even doesn't get embarrassed, at least not for this. _The bastard_.

 

"Earlier? You were calling my name with varying pitch and volume and cheesy levels?" Recognition flickered in Even's eyes and he nodded his head enthusiastically while Magnus made a noise- both of which convinced Isak to keep his mind on alert and his expressions guarded.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Even asked in a whining voice which had Isak narrow his eyes and thinking about all the things that he hadn't told Even yet. There were quite a number of them but also they are the embarrassing things done or thought by a teenager. He isn't very keen on telling them to anyone in the world.

 

"What is it that I didn't tell you?" Isak asked keeping neutral expressions on his face.

 

"You didn't tell me that he have a ship name?" Even said but his earlier whining tone was gone and now he looked very excited with a hint of complaint but Isak was just confused.

 

"We have a what?"

 

"A ship name."

 

 Even stated like Isak knew exactly what was being said. Even does it sometimes. For example- when they watch one of his pretentious movies, he'll go on talking about techniques and themes and say complicated sounding words like rotoscoping that Isak has never heard in all his life and Even will not even pause to explain the meaning of them. He'll just assume that Isak knows everything about film making, which he doesn't and it really shouldn't be a surprise to Even but when Isak would ask him to explain, Even will look confused for a moment and then he'll explain after his mind has had probably supplied him the reason as to why Isak was asking to explain.

 

Now Even is doing the same thing.

 

When Isak showed no affirmation of knowing what Even said and looked at him with his eyebrows raised to ask for further elaboration.

 

"Evak...you know like Brangelina, a relationship name."

 

Okay. Isak knew about ‘Evak’ and he had definitely heard the word- Brangelina and then he realized- Magnus. _Fucking Magnus._ Isak looked at the culprit sitting beside him who was now constantly avoiding his gaze. Jonas who has just appeared a minute ago and was now sitting on the floor with Mahdi, was not saying anything too. Mahdi was too busy playing silently but he looked amused. God, Isak was going to kill Magnus one day.

 

Even, his beautiful boyfriend who lived for pop culture was grinning brightly and with a hopeful expression on his face and now was expecting to know why Isak never told him about 'Evak'.

 

Hmmm, why didn't Isak tell him about this. Let's see. There were several reasons, kind of legitimate reasons too.

 

 First- when he first found out about 'Evak' -  it was the very start of their relationship after everything. Even was still depressed and Isak didn't want to overwhelm him. Now in retrospect Isak assumes that it may have cheered Even a bit seeing his reaction but Isak didn't know better then so he didn't think it was important. It didn't seem that big deal to him as Even is making it now.

 

Second, then Even gained his energy bit by bit and after that during the winter break they were lost to the world around them so Magnus and his invention also got lost in the background.

 

Third- he _forgot_ , okay. As he said earlier that it didn't seem a big _deal_ to him so he forgot and Even shouldn't look at him like he has committed a crime.

 

"I forgot." Isak shrugged but Even looked at him like he actually did commit a crime if his following dramatic gasp was any indication.

 

"Isak, how could you forget this. This is our ship name- Evak," then he went on making some gestures with his hands with both of his arms stretched and open palms facing each other as they were holding something in the air and Isak had no idea what he was trying to convey here- " it sounds so majestic. Evak- so good. Mags, you are a genius."

 

Magnus was grinning and nodding his head so fast which for a second made Isak worry that it must hurt but then he remembered what was happening now and whose fault this was and he thought that if it was hurting, Magnus deserved it.

 

Isak spared a few moments glaring at Magnus and turned to look at his boyfriend. " I forgot and I didn't think it was that big of a deal, okay."

 

Which apparently was not the right response because Even again did that dramatic gasp and he should stop doing it, like right now.

 

"Baby, its a big deal. Its so unique. Isak plus Even...Evak. How can you not be excited about it?" Even made the gesture using both his hands as to convey how epic this was which did nothing for Isak except to make him believe that Even was a huge nerd.

 

Isak looked at Jonas and Mahdi, both were obliviously busy playing FIFA and fucking Magnus was no help. _Great, he has traitor friends_. He has to use other tactics here because he doesn't want it to become a thing. If the girls found out about this, they will never let it go especially Sana. She will tease him till he has to beg for mercy. Isak shuddered at the thought.

 

"Okay, its not that unique." He said. Even just raised his eyebrows.

 

"Eva plus Isak is also Evak. So..." Isak said but which made Jonas interested in the discussion too bit only to utter one single thing.

 

"Hey, keep my girlfriend out of your  bickering." And then he immediately went back to his game while picking up a handful of potato chips and stuffing them in his mouth.

 

"Isak, why must you hurt me like this." Isak turned back to look at his boyfriend who had a hand on his chest and looked devastated which is ridiculous because its making Isak feel so fucking guilty and its not fair. To placate Even, Isak moved closer to him until he was sitting on Even's lap but Even won't meet his eyes and by God, Isak is going to kill Magnus afterwards.

 

"Even, Baby, I am sorry. Evak is a really really good...uh... ship name and I am proud of it." He tried so hard to not cringe here and kissed Even on the forehead for extra measure and it seemed to work as Even was smiling again.

 

"Good to know." And that bastard totally played Isak because now he was laughing at Isak's expressions. Isak huffed and tried to move away but Even won't let him. After a few futile attempts, he looked at Even who looked so happy that Isak accepted his fate.

 

"Man, you are so fucking weak." Mahdi commented for the first time on the whole ordeal and Jonas and Magnus started laughing. Did Isak tell you that his friends are traitors?

 

"Shut up, Mahdi." Isak tried to say but it was lost in their evil laughter.

 

"We should make it famous." Even said after things calmed down a bit.

 

"What?"

 

"We should tell the girls and Eskild and Linn." Even said like this was a good idea. Isak's fear was coming alive and he can’t let it happen without a fight, for his dignity. There is a chance of things going his way because girls didn't knew about it yet which meant Magnus haven't told Vilde yet. Now, he was not so sure.

 

"And you should make it a hashtag on your instagram." Even said casually enough and Isak shrieked in fear.

 

"What? No. There is no need to do it. Nope."

 

"Why not? Everyone will get to know about it and we will become famous. You already have so many followers so it wont be that difficult. Don't you want that?"

 

No. Iska didn't want it and he was sure Even was now surpassing ridiculous and going beyond.

 

"Why would we want that? What purpose does it serve, Even?" Isak couldn't see one single justification behind this.

 

"We can make videos and post them on YouTube like lots of other couples. Plus if you get famous, you can earn money." Even looked at him expectantly and no, this was not a good enough justification.

 

"Plus it’s so much fun, Baby."

 

If Even thought that this was also a good reason, he was so fucking wrong.

 

"No, Even. We are not going to do this." Isak tried his best to give a look that said it was final and no further discussion was allowed on it.

 

“But, Baby…” Even tried to pout and Isak is so fucking weak that he wanted to kiss that pout away but if he does this which means Even will win and then he had to live with _Evak_ becoming a thing and he can’t let that happen.

 

“Don’t pout. It won’t help you,” Isak said while resisting looking at Even.

 

“Okay.”

 

_Huh._ It worked. Isak looked at Even and no… Even was now really pouting like his actual ‘sad pouting’ and Isak hated this look and he hated Even because Even knows how defenseless Isak is when Even makes that face and he hates Magnus. God, he is going to kill him who is currently inspecting the labels of the beer can.

 

“Even…” If Even can whine, so can he. “Why do you want this so bad? Or do you even want this? Aren’t you high right now?”

 

Even looked at him and he looked like he may be considering this. “It’s just for fun and nothing else but if you are uncomfortable then I won’t make you. But, a lot of people do this, Isak. It’s really not that big of a deal.”

Okay. Isak gets it but he still doesn’t want strangers to say things about their relationship but if it would make Even happy then he can consider this. Remember when Isak said that he was not getting sappy? Yeah, scratch it. He is getting sappy.

 

“Okay. Tell me exactly what is it that you want to do?” He asked and hoped that Even won’t get too excited because he is still not too sure about it.

 

“Baby, it’s nothing too serious and I was just joking. It’s just a whole lot of fun. People make ship names for celebrities or their favorite characters from a movie or TV show.” Even said looking sincere and Okay, Isak could get behind this. It doesn’t sound so horrible.

 

“That’s it? They just make names?” He asked Even just to be sure. He may be getting sappy but he is still a science student who wants to know about every possible outcome of this thing.

 

“Well…” Even started but then he looked sheepish which made Isak alert at once.

 

“What, Even?”

 

Even mumbled something but Isak couldn’t understand. Even was not looking at him and Mahdi was now again trying to stifle his laugh and Jonas was smiling and Magnus… Isak doesn’t want to talk about Magnus who looked like he was passed out.

 

Isak put his right hand index finger under Even’s chin and Even turned his hand to look at him. Isak raised his eyebrows to silently ask Even to speak.

 

“They sometimes make art and write stories about the couple. It’s not a big deal.” At least Eve had the decency to not laugh at Isak’s expressions right now because Isak knew what they looked like. His mind was into over drive and presenting scenarios which were not at all comforting.

 

“They do what?”

 

“They just make art or you know write fiction involving the couple.” And why the fuck does Even think that it’s a good idea anyway. Isak doesn’t want people to write stories about him or make art or whatever and Even is a nerd and Isak hates Magnus so fucking much.

 

“Even, Baby, what makes you think that it’s a good idea?” He asked and not understanding what he had missed here that Even knew.

 

“It’s not big deal.”

“Since when strangers writing things about you or your relationship is good and not a big deal?” Isak asked hoping for a good answer to all his questions. This thing was getting out of hand.

 

“They write fiction about the couple, mostly about them facing different situations in life and meeting differently.” Yeah, Even was saying something but it was still going above Isak’s head. When Isak didn’t comment here then Even started to speak again. “For example if they are writing about us then they could write about us being childhood friends and then falling for each other or us meeting in a different situation such as a boarding school for something, you know.”

 

No. Isak didn’t know and Even was getting weirdly specific here and it scared him. “Do you write these kind of things for your favorite couple?”

 

“No, I can’t write but I read.” Even said and looked at Isak a bit nervously. Isak is not judging here. Everyone is allowed to read or write whatever they want but it doesn’t mean that he wants people to write about him. He won’t be that comfortable ever. Good thing that people are not writing about him or Even.

 

“Do you want people to write about us like that?” He asked Even hoping for a negative response.

 

“No, I don’t want that. I was just saying it to tell you exactly what happens in situations like this. Plus, why would I want people to write fiction about us when we are the real thing or “canon” as they say.” Even said with a smile so genuine that it would be a crime if Isak didn’t kiss him right there and then.

 

He heard a chuckle and cheering noise from his friends who were now making gagging sounds when the kiss began to lengthen. So, they stopped kissing and Even looked happy so all was good in the world. Isak kind of got why this thing would attract Even, he wants to be a film director who looks for good stories everywhere and if those stories involve him or Isak, then it makes sense that Even would like to get to know these stories.

 

“And if we really want to know what it would be like to live those other stories, we could always role-play you know,” Isak couldn’t fucking believe the words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Isak groaned in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands.

 

“Woah, dude, it was okay when you were being just gross and couply. This is off limits so shut it while we are here. You can discuss your kinks when you are alone.” Jonas said with faux outrage and Mahdi murmured his agreement. Even laughed and promised to not talk about these things anymore. Then he kissed Isak on the temple who was still hiding behind his hands.

 

“Would you like to discuss this with me when we are alone, baby?” HE asked in a hushed tone which was audible enough to just Isak. Isak knew he would do anything Even asked him to, he probably would have done that other thing too if Even had been persistent. So there was not any point in dragging this thing anymore so he just nodded his head in confirmation.

 

Even’s answering squeal was enough of a reward after having to handle few embarrassing moments thanks to Magnus who was now snoring like he did nothing at all but he looked too peaceful and Isak kind of liked him enough to postpone his killing to a future date. Knowing Magnus, there would be plenty occasions.

 

After a while his eyes began to drop and Even pulled him more towards himself. As he laid there with his head on Even’s chest and Even’s hand in his hair, he thought about his monologue that he forgot because of this whole fiasco.

 

But there is nothing to add to that. He remembered that he had already given his observations and the conclusion as to why he is content at the moment. When Even kisses his forehead and then smiles at him lovingly and the peace Isak feels afterwards, there isn’t any argument in the world that could tell him otherwise.

 

“Wait, can we tell at least tell the girls and the boys about it?”

 

Oh, For fuck sake Even.

**Author's Note:**

> Rotoscoping is an animation technique used by animators to trace over motion picture footage, frame by frame, when realistic action is required. Originally, photographed live-action movie images were projected onto a glass panel and re-drawn by an animator. This projection equipment is referred to as a rotoscope. Although this device was eventually replaced by computers, the process is still referred to as rotoscoping.


End file.
